


Beauty in the Chaos

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, Meddling, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Kuroh's patience was at its limit when someone gave Neko catnip. He thought he had it under control when Kukuri offered her assistance, but then Yukari decided to involve himself as well.
Relationships: Mishakuji Yukari & Yatogami Kurou, Yatogami Kurou/Yukizome Kukuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Beauty in the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anime_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_sock/gifts).



> I decided to try from Kuroh's point of view, and that led to this. I thought he needed an outsider to point things out to him, and given your request, that outsider was obvious (even if my first inclination was someone else.) 
> 
> I tried.

* * *

Someone had given Neko catnip.

Kuroh had long since vowed death on whoever it had been, as his patience for her extra exuberance had exhausted itself not long after her condition was manifest. She was clan, and they were, in a sense, family, but she could be taxing on a normal day. Today was far beyond that, and he could not find peace, no matter how many times he attempted meditation or replayed Master Ichigen’s words.

He was, in short, at his wit’s end, and Shiro was nowhere to be found.

A vague suspicion rose in his head that his king was actually responsible for this disaster, which would not entirely surprise him—for all that the Silver King had lived a long life and was known for his intellectual genius, having discovered the Slate and made it possible for Japan to prosper under the Gold King’s rule—the man was completely irresponsible.

“Kuroh,” Neko tugged on him again. “I can race you to end of the island and back. I bet I win.”

He was about to refuse when he realized it would be best to let her purge some of this excess energy. “Very well. You can have a head start.”

“I don’t need one!” She had already started running, though, her words coming back to him just before she changed herself once again to a cat.

He sighed. He did not know how much more of this he could bear, but he had found a way to get some silence to mediate. He should take this time and try to find a plan for dealing with her that was not going to end in violence and illusions.

“Kuroh?”

The soft, feminine voice almost made him think Neko was back again, but no, this was not her voice—hers was never so soft or even so kind. He turned back to face his guest with a weary smile.

“Kukuri. Did you need something?”

She shook her head. “No. I just… you looked really tired and upset, so I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you.”

“You are very kind,” he said, about to refuse when he realized that she was, in fact, salvation. “Actually, would you mind watching Neko for a while when she returns? She is quite hyper, and I need to meditate deeply before I do her great harm.”

“You wouldn’t really do that,” Kukuri said, and he frowned, not sure she understood the anger and frustration within him. “You’re too nice, and Neko means a great deal to you, even when you’re upset with her. Or Shiro.”

He truly did not feel that was the case. “Perhaps. At any rate, would you take Neko for a while so that I can regain the necessary composure to deal with her?”

“Of course,” Kukuri said with a bright smile. “I’m happy to help.”

He felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude, which was quickly mixed with a sense of pity as a white blur of fur launched itself at her.

“Kukuri!” Neko cried, changing out of her cat form in time to knock Kukuri over. “Did Kuroh tell you I beat him in the race? I did. And I missed you. Let’s go do something really fun.”

“Sure,” Kukuri said, and Kuroh offered her a hand to help her get up. She took it with a blush and stood, dusting off her skirt. “Why don’t we go—”

“I know where,” Neko said, grabbing hold of her hand and taking her away. Kuroh watched, feeling uneasy as he did.

Exactly what had he just done to Kukuri?

* * *

“Thank you, Master Ichigen,” Kuroh said, bowing his head once more. With time for uninterrupted meditation, he had been able to calm and center himself, and he was no longer on the verge of losing his patience and becoming violent.

He went out of his room and checked their shared living space, though there was still no sign of Shiro or Neko.

Or Kukuri.

“Kukuri. That’s rather a beautiful name, I must say.”

Kuroh tensed, putting his hand on his sword. “Yukari. What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t pay a visit to my little brother?” Yukari asked, a smile on his face. “Naturally, I would not disturb you during your meditation nor interrupt the words of Master Ichigen, but that does not mean I should not at least say ‘hello.’”

“What do you want?”

“I already told you. I came to pay a visit to my little brother.”

Kuroh did not need this now. He had only barely centered himself again after Neko’s reckless behavior under the influence of that drug for cats. “Whatever ties bound us when we were both servants of Master Ichigen no longer exists. We are enemies now, or have you somehow forgotten that?”

“You’re going to let a little thing like me trying to kill you spoil our relationship?”

Kuroh eyed him with a new suspicion. “Yukari, did you give Neko the catnip?”

“I am offended that you would accuse me of such an inelegant move. I hardly need to resort to such juvenile methods.”

That was true, and yet… “It is suspicious that you come not long after that disaster occurred.”

“More curious that your king is suspiciously absent, don’t you think?” Yukuri shrugged. “I had nothing to do with the girl getting exposed to anything. That’s hardly my style. It lacks any form of grace. I admire passion, not foolishness.”

Kuroh nodded. He knew that of Yukari, and yet he could not feel comfortable now. “I should never have sent her off alone with Neko, even if I was frustrated and very nearly at my limit.”

“Now that I would actually have l liked to see,” Yukari said. Kuroh glared at him, but he smiled, unfazed. “If you’re that worried about her, why don’t we go find her?”

“I will go find her. You should leave.”

* * *

With Yukari still grumbling about the inelegance of using a cellphone to find anyone, Kuroh set off to where Kukuri said she was with Neko. Though troubled by not hearing Neko’s loud voice as well as the obvious fatigue in Kukuri’s, Kuroh was relieved to know that both of them were well, and he would soon see that for himself.

He did not know why Yukari insisted on coming with him, but he did not intend to start a battle today, even if he might have welcomed an outlet for all the frustration from earlier. They might well end up fighting again, though Kuroh would see to it that Kukuri and Neko were safe first.

When they entered the courtyard, Kukuri looked up from her phone, a tired smile on her face. Neko’s head was on her lap, and she was fast asleep, with Kukuri’s uniform jacket covering the exposed parts of her legs. Next to the bench was a stack of shopping bags.

“She wore herself out,” Kukuri explained. “I didn’t have the heart to wake her.”

“You are very kind,” Kuroh told her. “My apologies for leaving her with you for so long.”

She shook her head. “You know I don’t mind. Neko’s my friend. She had so much energy earlier, though. I couldn’t hardly keep up with her.”

Kukuri stifled a yawn. Then her eyes widened. “Oh. I’m sorry. How rude of me. I didn’t know you had a friend with you.”

“He’s not a friend.”

“No, indeed. I am Kuroh’s older, much more beautiful brother. It pleases me to see you are as beautiful as your name, Miss Kukuri.”

“Yukari,” Kuroh warned as she blushed a little, even giggled. How dare Yukari provoke such a reaction from so innocent a girl.

“I’m pleased to meet you,” Kukuri said. “I didn’t know that Kuroh had a brother, but you seem very nice.”

“Kuroh, I’m hurt. You never tell anyone about me. I, the master of both swordsmanship and beauty, and you do not even think to mention your brother? What an ungrateful creature you are.”

“You are the one who abandoned the teachings of Master Ichigen and joined an enemy clan.”

“I still carry the master’s beautiful words with me. I have never forgotten them or turned my back on them.”

“Oh,” Kukuri said. “Do you have a recording of them, too? Kuroh likes to play his often.”

“I know he does. It’s adorable,” Yukari said, reaching over to ruffle Kuroh’s hair. He glared back at him, getting another giggle from Kukuri.

“You two are adorable. It’s so nice when brothers get along even if they tease each other.”

Kukuri, Kuroh strongly felt, was too good for this world. “That’s not—”

“But of course. There is true beauty in the bonds of family. Greater beauty still in passion.”

“Ignore him,” Kuroh advised. Kukuri just smiled. Kuroh reached for the bags. “I will take these back, but we will need to wake Neko.”

“Now, now, surely that’s not necessary,” Yukari said, reaching over to pick Neko up as if she weighed nothing at all. She wasn’t using her ability to turn herself into a cat, so she was not nearly as light as that, but Yukari had considerable training and such a weight was almost certainly less than Master Ichigen had them carry in the past.

“Careful,” Kuroh advised. “She will remember you as an enemy if she awakens.”

“At last. Little brother Kuroh admits he cares after all.”

Kuroh narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s not—”

“I suppose in that case, I should take her home with speed as well as grace. I’ll see you later, Kuroh.”

Kuroh sighed, shaking his head as Yukari left. He almost hoped Neko _did_ wake, but then Yukari could still injure her if her illusions failed. He did not fight with a blunted sword, and unlike the Blue Clan, he used his weapon to kill.

“Your brother is funny,” Kukuri said, picking up her coat and pulling it on. “I can—hmm—take my bags. You don’t have to carry them.”

Watching her yawn, Kuroh shook his head. “It is nothing. I owe you much more for caring for Neko earlier.”

She shook her head. “You don’t. I really don’t need anything for that. Neko is a friend. Let’s just head back, okay?”

She rose and took a step only to stumble. Kuroh caught her before she fell, holding her upright. Studying her with a frown, he did not like what he saw. Just how tired was she? Had Neko done this? Why had he not come for them sooner?

“My legs must have fallen asleep while I was sitting with Neko. I should just need a few minutes to rest. I’ll catch up with you later.”

He shook his head, setting down the bags. “No, this is my fault. I abandoned you to Neko’s endless energy, and you have suffered for it. I will make this right.”

“Kuroh, that’s not necessary,” she insisted. “Let me just rest a bit. I’ll be fine, and I can carry my own bags. See?”

“I will agree to let you carry the bags on one condition.” He saw her frown, but she went ahead and picked up the bags. After she had grabbed them, he lifted her up into his arms. “There. I will carry you, and you can carry the bags. That is sensible, isn’t it?”

She pulled the bags close to her. “It’s… a bit familiar somehow, at least. Feels safe.”

He knew she remembered little of the time when the Colorless King had taken over her body or when she started to recover afterward, but it pleased him that she remembered it in such a way and not as something traumatic.

Smiling down at her, he started back home.

* * *

“There you are,” Kuroh said as he placed Kukuri on her bed. She was still asleep, hadn’t even woken when they returned to the dormitory. Neko’s antics must have truly exhausted her for her to fall asleep in his arms and remain so after everything. He took off her shoes and placed them next to the bed before pulling the covers over her.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would bring her breakfast. “You are always so kind and generous, giving your time to others. I cannot thank you enough for your assistance today.”

Kukuri did not respond, but he did not expect that. She needed to rest, and he should check on Neko now that he had gotten her back here safely. He reached out to brush back her hair from her face and rose to leave.

“Ah, there it is. The passion.”

Kuroh turned. “Yukari. What are you doing here?”

“I put the Strain back in your quarters. She’s fine, didn’t wake the once, though she did purr.” Yukari shook his head. “Then I came to find you, and I’m glad I did, or I might have missed this tender moment. You have no idea how much you show when your gaze is upon her. Like a flower fair in the sunlight—”

“Yukari—”

“Yes, yes, even more passion. This girl lights the fires of your soul, Kuroh. Don’t ignore that. Don’t deny that beauty.”

Kuroh gripped his sword. “Are you trying to provoke me into a fight?”

“I do enjoy a good fight, but honestly, no. I’m just trying to be the loving older brother who points out to you that you are helplessly and hopelessly in love. Now, if we are to be enemies, I can always use her against you. It’s very tempting. You have such passion when you are defending those you love most. I saw it first with Master Ichigen, but you’ve extended that to others now.”

“Yukari, if you were behind that catnip and what happened with Neko—”

“Please. I’d have found other ways to prove your devotion to this girl or your clan. I wouldn’t put it past a certain _other_ Jungle member, of course, but it had nothing to do with me. I simply paid a visit to my littler brother and got far more than I anticipated from our time together.” Yukari smiled, and Kuroh almost drew his sword.

“Are you fighting… about me?”

Kuroh looked back to Kukuri, who was looking at them in confusion. He shook his head. “It is not about you.”

“It is, but little brother is stubborn and unwilling to admit it.”

“My feelings for Kukuri are mine to determine, not yours. You don’t get to say what they are, Yukari. Even were we not part of separate clans and now enemies, if we were flesh and blood brothers, you would not have that right. Only I know what I feel for her.”

Yukari smiled, and Kuroh had the feeling he’d been tricked as the other man left the room. He sighed, shaking his head.

“Kuroh?”

He knelt next to Kukuri’s bed. “He provoked me. That much is true. And he has made this very awkward for both of us. It is true there is much I admire in you. Your kindness, your generosity, the way you believe the best of us regardless of the situation...”

“It’s okay, Kuroh. You don’t have to say you love me. I mean, I’d...” She flushed. “I wouldn’t mind it, I’d like it a lot, but I am happy being your friend. And Neko’s friend. I don’t want you to think you have to force anything or admit to things you don’t feel. Your brother is… I’m sure he means well. He just… saw more than is there, I guess.”

Kuroh frowned. “No. That’s not it. I do not know that I will forgive his methods, nor do I find much humor in the situation, but in being forced to define something, I find… I had intended to refute his claims, but honest reflection as is required in this situation… I believe his methods are at fault, not his original observation.”

She frowned, sitting up to look at him. “I’m not sure I—”

“The feelings I have for you are not those of friendship alone,” Kuroh admitted, lowering his head in shame. “I must beg your pardon for all of this. His presence, how he provoked me, how I must now say that things are true when you—”

He stopped when she put a hand on his head. “You are a good person, Kuroh. I never dreamed you would feel such things towards me. I hadn’t even wanted them until your brother seemed to be flirting with me and I found myself wishing it was you saying such things. I knew that wasn’t your way, but I wanted to hear _you_ say I was beautiful, not him. And then you carried me and it was like a dream, and I thought I was still dreaming when you two were arguing about you having feelings for me. I… We are awake now, right? Neither of us dreaming?”

Kuroh nodded. “Neither of us is dreaming. Though I may still have to put Yukari to sleep permanently.”

She giggled. “No. Don’t. That’s… You don’t have to forgive him, but I am grateful to him. He helped Neko get back, and he showed us both what we weren’t willing to see.”

Kuroh nodded. Perhaps today, he would not fight Yukari.

“Oh. Should we go check on Neko?”

There she was again, Kukuri of the beautiful heart, always so kind. “Yes. We should. Come.”

He held his hand out to her, and she took it, smiling back at him.

* * *

Outside her window, Yukari allowed himself a small smile.

“I think you’d have been proud of us both today, Master Ichigen. Kuroh has discovered his true passion and I… Well, perhaps there is less to be praised on my end, but I am pleased I brought more beauty to the world.”


End file.
